The Man in the Bear
The Man in the Bear is the fourth episode of the first season of Bones. Summary To Dr. Brennan's dismay, Special Agent Seeley Booth takes her, with Dr. Goodman's permission, to small town, Aurora, Washington, to identify the victim whose arm was found inside a black bear. From a photograph taken of the arm, Brennan sees that the victim had his arm cut off by a saw before the bear ate it. Once there, Booth and Brennan meet with the Sheriff and the local doctors. The victim is a young male but only one person has been reported missing - a woman by the name of Ann Noyes. Brennan sends the bone fragments back to the Jeffersonian, where her assistant, Zack Addy, debrides them and finds indentations belonging to bite marks from a human. Brennan realizes the killer is a cannibal. Since a cannibal would get sick with prion disease, Brennan visits local doctor and coroner Dr. Andrew Rigby to ask him if he has met with any patients with such symptoms. He says that he has not. Back at the lab, Dr. Jack Hodgins examines the bear scat Brennan had sent to him and finds a flap of skin with a tattoo, which turns out to be a Haida Sun motif, when recreated by Angela Montenegro. From the tattoo, the Sheriff is able to find the victim's identity via a missing persons check. The victim is Adam Langer, and according to the Sheriff, he used to come up to Aurora to visit Sherman Rivers, the town's Native American Park Ranger. However, when Booth and Brennan go to question Rivers, he escapes into the woods. They find Rivers the next morning in the woods. From the evidence Booth and Brennan gathered from Rivers' house, they are convinced that he is not the cannibal but a poacher. With Hodgins' expertise and Rivers' help, they find the crime scene in the woods, where they also find a perverse version of a medicine wheel and two dead bodies belonging to Adam Langer and Ann Noyes, whose heart has been removed. Based on adipocere formation, Brennan estimates Ann Noyes has been dead for about a week. When it is revealed that Adam Langer was seeing local veterinarian Dr. Denise Randall, Booth and Brennan corner her at a local bar, where they get her to bite into a block of dental medium so they can check her teeth marks. However, Brennan points out that Randall had no motives for killing Ann Noyes. Meanwhile, Zack finds more marks on Ann Noyes's sternum, which Brennan determines to be made by a sternum spreader. She realizes that Dr. Rigby would have seen this beforehand but did not mention it because he is the cannibal. Booth and Brennan find Rigby in the process of removing the bodies. Brennen knocks Rigby out with a bedpan. During the episode, Hodgins and Addy vie for the attention of the parcel delivery person, played by K. D. Aubert, who later turns out to be more interested in Ms. Montenegro. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Zack Addy - Eric Millegan * Daniel Goodman - Jonathan Adams Guest Cast * Dr. Andrew Rigby - Alex Carter * Dr. Denise Randall - Marguerite MacIntyre * Sherman Rivers - Steve Reevis * Charlie - Rusty Joiner * Sheriff Chris Scutter - Tom Kiesche * Toni - K.D. Aubert Featured Music * Looking at the World From the Bottom of a Well by Mike Doughty (Booth and Brennan drive to the Washington town where a man was eaten by a bear.) * Big Me by Peter Himmelman (Brennan and Booth go to the local bar; Booth and Brennan dance.) Cultural References Wendigo Cultural_depictions_of_ravens Natives_of_the_North_American_Pacific_Northwest Tupi People The Wizard of Oz I don't know what that means *The sheriff refers to "the cannibal" as "a Hannibal Lecter type". *The sheriff says that kids "coming up here, get baked, and do their own version of the Blair Witch Project." Quotes *Brennan: "Residual cross section striae." Booth: "Hmm... Just because you say it in that definitive tone doesn't mean it means anything to me." *Booth: "You're a smart ass, you know that?" Brennan: "Objectively, I'd say that I'm very smart, although it has nothing to do with my ass." *Angela: "Did you work all night?" Hodgins: "Yes, I shaved the truffle." Angela: "Is that anything like spanking the monkey?" Hodgins: "I found boring dust." Angela: "Is there any other kind?" *Angela: The skin in the scat has a sun on it. Sherriff: What is that, a haiku? *Delivery lady: "I'm looking for Zack Addy." Zack: "That's me." Delivery lady: "But I thought that it was the other guy (Hodgins)" Zack: "That's Hodgins. He zoomed you because you're so beautiful." Delivery lady: "Thank you." Zack: "That was just a fact." *Angela: So we're looking for maybe a Scarecrow, Tin Man or a Lion? External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 1